Little Christmas Gift for a Lot of Christmas Love
by Lise-chan
Summary: It's Christmas at Sonic's house! Silver recieves a gift from Shadow, but it's no ordinary gift! Has fate tied them up in a scarf? Shadilver pairing!


**Author's Note: Although 7 Years Later is still in progress, I've decided to make a Holiday Special for you all who are desperate for a little update. So, I made this...**

**A Shadilver Christmas Fanfic!!!**

**Yay, and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Silver!"

...

"Silver, wake up!"

...

_Slam!_

I heard my door bursting open, and a felt a pair of hands shaking me to death.

"Come on, Silv! Get up!"

"Zzzz...hm? Wha...?"

I lifted my head slightly, and saw Sonic standing over me, with an excited expression on his face.

"Geez, don't you know what day it is?"

"...?"

"Dude, it's Christmas morning! You gotta come downstairs with me so we can all open presents!"

"You mean, everyone's up already?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, we've been waiting for you, sleepy-head."

"How long have _you_ been up, Sonic?"

"Me? Since 5 o'clock."

I blinked, and lay back down on my comfortable bed. Couldn't I sleep for an extra half-hour?

Nope, not a chance.

The blue hedgehog sighed impatiently and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go! We can't wait forever!" With that, he yanked me off my bed and dragged me out the door as I snatched my green robe.

* * *

I yawned widely as I walked down the stairs. Everyone was huddled around the Christmas tree, gathering each others presents. The whole company came, pretty much. Sonic, of course, hosted this year. He invited everyone to his house for Christmas, and who would say "no?"

Tails and Knuckles showed up, being his best pals and all, as well as Amy (which I figured). Rouge and Omega came, Cream and her mom, Vector, Charmy, and even my best friend Espio. When I appeared in the den, they all stared at me for an awkward moment. I was surprised to see Shadow there too, since I thought he wouldn't show. Guess I was wrong.

Amy came up to me and smiled brightly. She handed a package with red wrapping and a red bow, and exclaimed, "Merry Christmas, Silver!"

I smiled back, and took the gift from her.

Sonic clapped his hands together and announced, "Okay guys, you can now open your presents."

The sound of tearing paper was then heard all over the house.

"Cool, new shoes!"

"A dress! You're so sweet, Sonic!"

"Oooh, diamond earrings. Thanks, Knux."

"A tool-kit! This is great!"

Around the next hour, the gifts were unwrapped, and paper littered the whole floor. I was glad what I got: and Ipod, some clothes, a new video-game for my PS3, a new book to read, and a bunch of other stuff--

"Silver, there's another one for you."

Espio walked up to me and handed me the final present from under the tree. With slight hesitation, I took it. To be honest, I never cared about Christmas that much. Back in the future, my family was too poor to buy gifts for the holidays, or birthdays for that matter. That's why I never celebrated much, so this was my first time _actually_ having a great time this year with Sonic and the others.

I turned the box over and read the tag.

_To: Silver_

_From: Shadow_

Wait, Shadow? I had never seen him give something to another before.

I slowly tore the paper, opened the box and...

A light green scarf was neatly folded inside. I took it out, and held it so everyone could see.

Sonic placed his hands on his hips and chuckled, "Nice color. It brings out the real you."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, confused about what he said.

"Try it on. I want to see how it fits." Amy persisted.

I shrugged, and slung it over my shoulders.

Amy shook her head and took the scarf into her hands, "No no, like this." She took one end and wrapped it across my neck so it landed on my opposite shoulder. She let it hang loosely, so I wouldn't suffocate.

Sonic whistled, making me blush. "You look good, Silv. Not bad at all."

I looked in a nearby mirror, and checked myself out. To tell the truth, I really didn't look bad in light green. And, I guess someone could say I looked..."sexy" in a way...at least that was what Sonic would say whenever we had to go clothes shopping with the girls. I had to admit, the scarf was quite formal-looking on me.

I turned from the mirror to thank Shadow for the wonderful gift...

But, he wasn't there.

* * *

I put all of my new presents up in my bedroom after a hearty breakfast. I had never felt so full in my life! I flopped down on my bed, ready to take a little snooze, when my cell phone began to vibrate. I flipped it open to read a text message:

_Meet me in kitchen when everyone's gone._

_-Shadow_

I sat up and tried to text back, but got no response. I shrugged, and walked out the door. Doing as I was told, I waited until Sonic and the others left. They were getting ready to go out to lunch, which I wasn't in the mood for. Not to mention that I wanted to figure out what the mysterious text from Shadow was all about.

"Are you coming to lunch with us, Silver?" Espio asked me as I made it to the bottom of the stairs.

I waved a hand, "No thanks. I'll meet up with you later. Anyway, I'm still kinda full from this morning."

"Suit yourself." He slipped his coat on and closed the door behind him. I sighed, turning to go to the kitchen. It felt so weird having the whole house to myself...well, if Shadow was still there.

I entered the kitchen, when I suddenly felt a strong hand grip my arm. I jerked around to see the black hedgehog staring at me, with his usual glare.

I tried to pry him off, exclaiming, "Shadow, what're you doing?"

He smiled smally, "I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you think. I'm not _that_ heartless, am I?"

I paused for a brief moment, but shook my head truthfully. Shadow wasn't at all heartless. Sure, he had those hard, "emo" days once in a while, but he was caring, especially to me...

Well, maybe it was because I was the guest of the household, I don't know.

Shadow cut into my thoughts. "So, did you like your present?"

I remembered I still had the scarf on, and nodded.

"Yes, I did. And, I just wanted to say thanks."

"No problem. It was the least I could do."

He let go of my arm as he continued, "Besides, I wanted this Christmas to be a good time for you. From what I understand, you never got the chance to celebrate it completely."

I did tell Shadow a little about my childhood when December kicked into the year. I could recognize that he had a hint of curiosity back then.

Shadow began to adjust the scarf around my neck, and I felt myself burn up.

He said quietly, "You look nice with this on. 'Faker' was right; it does bring out the real you."

I inched away a little bit, unsure of what he was trying to imply. Before I knew what was happening, Shadow took my arm again and pulled me back.

He looked me in the eyes, and said, "I've been wanting to say this for a long time..."

I felt panic and excitement for some reason, but I attempted to shrug it off. I glimpsed into his eyes, and noticed that they were the most reddened eyes I had ever seen. They had the same glare in them, but something else was there too...I just couldn't put my finger on it...

...

"I love you, Silver."

...

A million explosions inside of me went flying. I didn't know how to react, since I was too worried that I would say the wrong thing to him.

I just couldn't believe it...he loved me! He said he loved me! It was too much to handle, and I had no clue what to do at that moment.

No clue...

I blushed a deeper red, and stared at the floor. I was too afraid to look at him directly, and I had no idea why.

I muttered, "I-I'm sorry, Shadow. I don't...I don't know what...I'm sorry!"

I turned my back to him, and began to leave. A tug on my scarf made me turn back, and soft lips touched mine instantly.

Shadow was kissing me now? What more could happen?

We broke apart, with Shadow still holding the end of the scarf. I stared at him wide-eyed, gaping at him for his actions. Now, it was Shadow's turn to blush.

"I apologize." He said quickly, "I shouldn't have done that. I can understand your feelings, Silver. It's just..."

I put a finger over his lips to hush him.

"No, it was my fault." I explained, "I never felt this before, that's all. I just never knew you loved me like this."

I placed my hands on top of his broad shoulders, and a surge of energy passed through me.

Smiling, I whispered, "I love you too, Shads."

Wrapping my arms around him, I hugged tightly to show my affections. I felt his body become tense, but relaxed right away. He brought his arms around me, and hugged back as tight as I had. I closed my eyes and sighed. I nuzzled my head under his chin, soaking in the warmth he owned for so long. This was a wonderful feeling at the moment, I admit. The hedgehog, whom everyone thought was cruel and a monster, was in love...with me!

"Silver..."

I opened my eyes and raised my head to look to him again. He pointed upwards, and my eyes followed.

Mistletoe.

I laughed, and for the first time ever, he did too.

He broke our hug, and crossed his arms. "Fate, isn't it?" He asked.

"Beats me." I answered. His hand grabbed mine gently as I still eyed the plant over our heads.

I broke my gaze, and saw him smiling at me.

"Merry Christmas, Silver."

We inched a little closer.

"Merry Christmas, Shadow."

He grabbed my scarf again, and pulled me into another kiss, this time being very passionate. He was so soft, but felt so aggressive also. I didn't care, though. He was my Shadow, and nobody else's but mine!

For a few more minutes, we would be still under that mistletoe, kissing each other with all the love in the world.

Who would have thought that a simple present, like a scarf, could mean so much to both me and my future lover, and bond us together forever?

Fate, I guess.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Jeez, that took me forever to accomplish! I'm glad I got a little luvey-duvey stuff in there, makes me happy! Well, from me, I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
